


Wherever there is you, I will be there too

by puppybusby



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash week [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Soldier Allison, i guess?, idk if i specify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Holy shit this is really about to happen.”<br/>“Yep, come on Private Argent, it's time to go propose.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever there is you, I will be there too

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a few months ago i saw [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKrtjlhTC30) video and it's been on my to-do list to make an Allydia au of it so HERE WE GO
> 
> Title taken from "Silhouettes"

 

“Stiles I hate baseball!” Lydia protested. “Why would you bring me to a baseball game!”  
  
“Because you've been miserable all week and you love baseball.” Stiles replied through a mouthful of nachos. “You had your first date with Allison here!”  
  
Lydia looked around at the slowly filling seats. “We didn't have our first date here.”  
  
“You kissed her.”  
  
“Because the kiss cam was on her and Derek and like hell I was going to let him kiss her before I did.” Lydia folded her arms.  
  
“But you admit this was where your relationship started.” Stiles grinned.   
  
Lydia felt herself smile, Stiles was right after all, it had been during a trip to LA and Stiles had dragged them to a game, Lydia could have cared less but it was the summer before college and it had been Stiles' turn to choose what they did. Boyd and Erica had been indifferent, Scott happily explained everything to Kira while Stiles and Allison had cheered enthusiastically while Derek sat in between them with his signature scowl. The scowl had only intensified when the kiss cam landed on Allison and Derek, they had both frozen and looked between one another and for one terrifying minute Lydia thought they were actually going to kiss.   
  
Like hell.  
  
She had grabbed Allison and kissed her and Allison had been frozen for a few moments until she melted into it and grinned against Lydia's lips. The rest, as they say, was history.  
  


“This just makes me miss her more Stiles.” Lydia sighed.  
  
“I know.” Stiles replied. “When is she on leave again?”  
  
“I don't know, she'll know for sure by our next Skype call.” Lydia replied, she looked around again. “When is Derek going to get here?”  
  


Stiles checked his watch. “He'll be here soon, he said he had to stop for gas.”  
  
  
  
  
“Derek I don't think I can do this.” Allison muttered and she could _feel_ Derek's glare from the drivers seat.   
  
“Allison you literally just got back from Afghanistan.” He replied. “You can do this.”  
  
Allison ran a hand through her hair, her head snapping around to look at the man. “Do you have it?”  
  
“Glove compartment.”   
  
Allison scrambled to open it, grabbing the black velvet box inside and leaning back in her seat as she opened it, letting out a sigh as she saw the silver ring inside, the small diamond shining brightly in the light.   
  
“Holy shit.”  
  
“It's the exact one you picked out.”  
  
“Thank you Derek.” Allison said. “Really.” She looked up and realised that he was pulling into a parking spot.   
  
Derek switched off the engine. “You ready?”  
  
“As I'll ever be.”  
  
Derek nodded as he checked his phone. “They're inside, Stiles says Lydia is mopey because it's reminding her of your first kiss.”  
  
Allison smiled fondly. “Holy shit this is really about to happen.”  
  
“Yep, come on Private Argent, it's time to go propose.”  
  
Allison glanced down at her army fatigues, Derek wasn't kidding when he said she had literally just gotten back, he'd been the one to pick her up from the airport, it had taken weeks of careful planning, hell, they had brought the ring months ago and Derek and Stiles had hidden it in their apartment while they waited for a chance for Allison to leave. The fact that they managed to do that without Lydia knowing was a miracle.   
  
“Do I look okay?” She asked quietly.  
  
“You look great.” Derek smiled. “Now come on.”  
  
He led her into the stadium, a few people stopped them to talk and thank Allison for her service, all the while, Allison's fingers traced the box In her pant pocket, when they stepped reached the top of the stairs, Allison had a good view of the entire stadium and it was far too easy to pick out Lydia's red hair from the crowd. She glanced over at Derek and frowned when she looked directly into the camera of his cellphone.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Erica said she'll castrate me if she doesn't see proof of this. Honestly I think she just wants to see Lydia cry.”

“That's... Really sweet of you Erica....” Allison said to the camera. “Thank you for your support and... holy shit there's so many people.”   
  
“No take backs now Allison,” Derek slapped her on the back. “Go find her.” He said as if he didn't already know Allison had spotted her.   
  
Allison took a deep breath and walked down the steps, forcing herself to keep her breathing measured, the stadium lights were blindingly bright and they seemed to make Lydia's hair stand out like a beacon.   
  
Lydia glanced in her direction and back towards Stiles, Allison saw Stiles smirk as Lydia did a double take, eyes widening as she brought a hand up to her mouth to conceal her shock.   
  
“Alli...” She breathed, moving to her feet and stumbling forward, Allison held her arms out and caught Lydia as she threw herself at Allison, arms wrapping around her neck. “Oh my God, Allison.” She whispered, clinging to her tightly.  
  
“I'm here.” Allison replied, rocking them from side to side, rubbing a hand over Lydia's back, she was trembling like a leaf.   
  
Lydia pulled back slightly and Allison was vaguely aware of people clapping and cheering around them. Lydia's eyes were full of tears as her lips brushed against the corner of her mouth, hand moving up into her hair as she buried her face into Allison's neck, kissing the skin there.   
  
“When did you get here?” Lydia asked, face still hidden against her neck.  
  
“Derek picked me up from the airport an hour ago.” Allison replied. “I wanted to surprise you.”  
  
“You did.” Lydia laughed. “God, you did. I missed you so much...”  
  
“I missed you too. I love you Lydia, I love you so much.”  
  
Lydia cradled Allison's face in her hands and brought their lips together, the cheering around them only seemed to intensify as Allison smiled into the kiss, pressing forward as she held Lydia against her, it had been too long since she had felt Lydia's body against her own, since they had kissed and if it weren't for the steady weight of the box in her pocket reminding her of why she brought Lydia here in the first place then she would be reluctant to break the kiss any time soon.

Allison broke the kiss and reached into her pocket quickly, watching the brief confusion on Lydia's face change to shock as Allison moved down to one knee.   
  
“Oh my God.” Lydia gasped, hiding her face in her hands for a moment and Allison knew the girl was crying, was definitely aware that she was close to tears herself as Allison opened the box.   
  
“So what do you say Lydia? Will you marry me?”  
  
For a few seconds, all Lydia could do was nod as Allison pulled the ring from the box.   
  
“Yes, yes, of course it's a yes.” She choked out and Allison grinned up at her as she took Lydia's hand and slipped the ring onto her finger, once it was on Lydia stared at it for a moment before letting out a laugh and grabbing the collar of Allison's jacket with her other hand. Allison rose to her feet and pulled Lydia into another hug.   
  
“I love you so much Allison.” Lydia whispered into her ear.   
  
“I love you too.” Allison replied.   
  
“Is this why Stiles dragged me here?” Lydia asked.  
  
Allison laughed. “Yeah, this is where we had our first kiss.”  
  
“I know, Dodgers versus the Yankees, I hate baseball but I know that.”  
  
Allison laughed again and ran her fingers through Lydia's hair.  
  
“There are people cheering.” Lydia mumbled against her neck.  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“They just watched you propose to me.”   
  
Allison moved in to kiss her again. “Good. They know I'm yours.”

They broke apart reluctantly, Allison kept an arm around Lydia's shoulders. “Hey Stiles.” She greeted.   
  
“Allison.” Stiles beamed. “Nice entrance.”  
  
“Well you know me.” Allison shrugged, Lydia pulled away to move to hug Derek while the group of men behind her shook her hand and congratulated her.

 

By the time everybody had calmed down and they were seated, Allison turned to Lydia again and laughed as she wiped her thumbs under Lydia's eyes to clean away the smudges of make-up.  
  
“God I look like a mess.” Lydia complained.   
  
Allison leant forward to press her lips to Lydia's “You look perfect.”  
  
“I love you.” Lydia smiled, pressing her forehead to Allison's.   
  
Allison closes her eyes and smiles back. “I love you too.”   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And then they realised that someone else took a video of it and it ended up on youtube and they became famous and lived happily ever after  
> They probably also ended up on Ellen because that seems to be a thing that happens.
> 
>  
> 
> And thus marks the end of the TW Femslash week challenge!


End file.
